


Here Kitty Kitty

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Teasing, its a lot of fluff, mention of kinky sex life, smut to shortly follow i promise <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: “Damn it Buck, keep that shit up and I’m going to put a bell on you,” Clint threatened half heartedly as he gulped down half his mug of coffee.OrBucky moves too quietly for Clint's liking. Clint takes action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> This is a part of the Winterhawk Bingo 2019
> 
> Square filled: Free Space
> 
> This idea was totally GreyishBlue's fault. Blame them not me<3

Living with Bucky was never dull. Between the night terrors that wracked his dreams each night and their rather adventurous sex life, Clint was always being kept on his toes. The thing with Bucky however was that the man didn’t realize just how quiet he was. Years under HYDRA’s influence left him moving almost silently as a reflex, and it wasn’t uncommon for Bucky to just appear in a room unconsciously startling Clint everytime he did it. 

Clint was huddled around the kitchen table, wolfing down waffles almost faster than Steve could get them out the iron when Bucky appeared. One minute the kitchen was empty save for him and Steve, and the next Bucky was standing right in front of Clint on the other side of the table. Clint choked on the mouthful of waffle he was chewing at the sudden appearance and had to resort to banging on his chest to get control of his body once more. 

“Damn it Buck, keep that shit up and I’m going to put a bell on you,” Clint threatened half heartedly as he gulped down half his mug of coffee. Bucky was silent for a moment, mouth parted and eyes wide before he stammered out an unintelligible response and made a beeline for the door. Clint sighed mentally cursing himself out and let his forehead thunk onto the cool surface of the table, fluffy blonde head narrowly missing the plate of syrup in front of him. 

“Are you guys alright?” Steve questioned quietly, a bit stunned himself at the interaction he’d just witnessed. His eyebrows only furrowed deeper when Clint gave a groan in response and made his own path to the door of the communal kitchen. 

The elevator ride was long enough for Clint to wake up fully, dread coiling in the bottom of his stomach as he turned over what he’d said to Bucky in his mind. He couldn’t come up with anything that was among their list of no’s or even maybe’s with their less than conventional sex life, and it left him dumbfounded about Bucky’s reaction. 

Clint found Bucky curled under a pile of blankets on their bed, a singular socked foot sticking out from the mass and giving away his hiding spot. Clint perched on the edge of the bed where he assumed Bucky’s head was and ran a soothing hand down the Bucky shaped lump. He felt Bucky stiffen momentarily under his touch before the pile rustled and a brunette head popped out. Bucky’s cheeks were still pink, a tell he’d been embarrassed about something that had happened in the kitchen, and he was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Clint. 

“Buck, baby, is everything okay? Did I say somethin’ to upset you?” Clint frowned carding a hand through the front of Bucky’s hair, a fond smile stretching across his lips when Bucky leaned into the gentle touch. 

“It’s fine,” Bucky muttered, pulling away from Clint’s touch and climbing out of his pile. He drug an old Hawkeye quilt with him, pulling it over his shoulders and head like a cape. Clint had to suppress the ‘aww’ that was threatening to spill from his lips at the grumpy look on Bucky’s face. 

“It’s clearly not honey. C’mon come sit with me and tell me what’s wrong.” Clint pushed himself up against the headboard of their bed, patting his sweatpant lap invitingly. He was met with a lapful of Bucky a moment later, the quilt soft against Clint’s naked chest. His arms wrapped around Bucky’s clothed waist and tugged him more firmly against Clint’s body. Bucky dug his head into Clint’s neck on instinct, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell off of Clint’s neck to calm himself. 

“I said, I liked the idea Barton. Can we please move on?” Bucky groaned into Clint’s neck turning to disguise the bright blush blooming across his cheeks once more. Clint’s frown stretched into a wide grin as a chuckle slipped past his lips before he could stop them. He was the recipient of a gentle nip to the collarbone a moment later. 

“Course we can babe,” Clint murmured, lips pressing gentle kisses into Bucky’s hair as the tension drained from Bucky’s body. “Do you want one with or without fur?”

“CLINT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when to stop. I'm not even sorry.

It had been a few weeks since Bucky had admitted that he wouldn’t mind wearing a collar one bit. Clint had obviously filed that information away for later, and set out on a mission to find the perfect collar for his baby. It took a while, between their insane schedules and Clint’s incredibly specific taste for him to find a collar he liked. Eventually he stumbled across the perfect one online. It was made of silk in a perfect shade of blue to compliment Bucky’s eyes. The edges were trimmed with white lace and a small silver bell attached to the crisp white bow at the front. 

It took a week to arrive to the tower, but by the time that Clint had it in his hands he decided that it was well worth the wait. He was on his way out of the tower when he crossed paths with the delivery man and took the small package off his hands. Bucky had been lazing around in bed when Clint left, still sleep warmed and soft and scrolling through Twitter. 

A sneaky smirk slipped onto Clint’s face as he jabbed the button at the crosswalk on the corner, and he dug his phone out of his pocket. A quick glance ensured that nobody was paying any attention to him as he opened his messages app and tapped on his thread with Bucky. 

_I’ve got a surprise for you sweet boy. I want you naked and on your knees in front of the mirror when I get home. I love you._

_ __ _

_ __ _

He hit send, and just because Clint is an asshole set a longer than necessary path to his favorite bakery nearby. If he stopped to pet every dog he saw on the way home, then that really wasn’t anybody’s business. He ditched the packaging on the kitchen counter along with his bag of pastries for after they worked up an appetite, and continued further into their quarters. 

As expected, Bucky was stripped bare and waiting on his knees, his arms tucked neatly behind his back with his head tilted toward the floor when Clint walked in. He remained still even as Clint approached him from behind, calloused hands stroking gently over the planes of Bucky’s muscled back. He could just see a trail of goosebumps raising along Bucky’s skin part from the chill of the apartment and part from Clint’s touch. Clint’s eyes slid to the mirror in front of them, zeroing on the erection Bucky was already sporting just from getting in position for Clint. 

He dropped to his knees directly in front of Bucky, appreciating how he still had a head or two on Bucky and how he effectively blocked Bucky’s view of himself in the mirror. Two fingers under Bucky’s chin gently tipped the brunette’s chin up revealing his lust blown eyes and relaxed expression. Clint smiled down at him as their eyes met, his thumb tracing along the lines of Bucky’s jaw. “I got you something in the mail baby. Do you want to see what it is?”

“Yes please,” Bucky’s voice was quiet as he leaned into Clint’s touch his eyes sliding closed. Clint was here and would take care of him. Clint grinned indulgently down at Bucky as he skimmed his fingers of his free hand up Bucky’s chest to meet with the one holding the collar. He looped the collar around Bucky’s neck doing the hooks in the back up with deft fingers being careful to not jostle the bell enough to jingle. Once it was straightened and fastened he leaned in to press gentle kisses against Bucky’s lips. 

“Open your eyes pet, you look so beautiful like this,” Clint instructed quietly, shifting to crouch behind Bucky, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke. Bucky’s eyes eventually fluttered open and the groan he let out when he saw what was dangling around his neck was enough to make Clint shift uncomfortably in his pants. “Do you like your present sweet boy? I picked it out just for you.”

“I love it. Thank you sir,” Bucky met Clint’s eyes in the mirror, his lips stretching into a wide grin as he fought the urge to wiggle and make the bell jingle.

“You’re very welcome baby. Why don’t you show me just how much you like it?” Clint taunted, his fingers digging into the knots in Bucky’s shoulders gently. He delighted in the pleased sigh that Bucky let out, relaxing further under Clint’s touch as he nodded eagerly.

“Please sir,” he breathed out, voice teetering on the edge of a whine as his eyes slid shut once more. 

“Please what baby? I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me,” he teased as he tugged at the back of the collar enough to draw another deep sigh from the brunette. 

“Please sir, can I suck your cock?” Bucky whined tipping his head back enough to aim large doe eyes up at the blonde. Clint snorted at Bucky’s antics as he motioned for Bucky to turn around. He grabbed Bucky’s arms, both metal and flesh, and settled them on his thighs as he sat on the edge of their bed. He was sporting an impressive erection himself, cock tenting uncomfortably against the zipper of his blue jeans. 

“Yeah baby go ahead. I want to hear that bell jingle while you do it,” he instructed, fingers going to his fly to release his aching cock. Bucky followed it with his eyes as it sprung free from his boxers and slapped against his clothed stomach gently. He waited, mouth open and eyes wide until Clint gave him the nod to go ahead. 

Clint had to suppress a quiet moan when his cock finally pushed past Bucky’s lips and into the warm wet heat of his mouth. Bucky let him set a slow pace at first, a hand tangled gently in the soft strands of Bucky’s head. He wasn’t tugging, just merely holding on as Bucky began to bob on his cock. His hands were gripping Clint’s thighs tight enough that Clint could be sure there’d be bruised left behind. As Bucky got used to the stretch and ache in his jaw, he picked up the pace eventually going fast enough for the bell to clink against the dip in his collarbone.

“Listen to you go baby, taking my cock so well. Your mouth feels so fucking good around my cock,” Clint rambled, his words intercepted by the occasional moan when Bucky took him to the back of his throat. “Fuck baby I’m not going to last long. Look so gorgeous in that collar choking on my cock.” 

His warning only spurred Bucky on and the jingles became more and more frequent until Clint’s hand was tightening in Bucky’s hair stilling his motion as he came down his throat with a quiet shout. Bucky swallowed as much as possible around Clint’s cock, cum seeping from the corners of his lips as Clint pulled back to let him breathe some. They were both panting heavily when Bucky pulled off fully, his sweaty forehead resting against Clint’s jean clad thigh, his own erection straining painfully against his stomach. 

“Do you want to come baby? If you can come like this you can,” he shifted until his foot was just barely nudging against Bucky’s erection. Bucky let out a desperate whine, hips beginning to jerk as he thrusted against Clint’s foot. He reached out blindly, hand grasping in the air for a moment before he managed to latch onto Clint’s grip tight as he worked his weeping cock against Clint’s shoe. Bucky came with a loud sob, hand spasming in Clint’s as his hips lost their rhythm. Clint stroked Bucky’s hair away from his face as he came down from his orgasm, little keening whimpers slipping through his lips with the aftershocks. 

“C’mere doll, you did so good for me baby.” Clint urged quietly once Bucky’s breathing was starting to level out, strong hands pulling Bucky up onto the bed and under the blankets in one fluid motion. Bucky wrapped his arms tight around Clint’s neck, legs tangling with the blonde’s as he nuzzled into Clint’s neck. 

“One hell of a surprise,” Bucky huffed, his lips stretching into small grin against his neck. “Thank you Clint, I love it.”

“You’re welcome. Anything to make my sweet boy happy,” Clint smiled down at him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too Clint.”

“How would you feel about a tail next?”


End file.
